


Danse on the Prydwen

by Catullus_50



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Femdom, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catullus_50/pseuds/Catullus_50
Summary: The Sole Survivor and Paladin Danse "relax" on board the Prydwen. Light femdom?





	Danse on the Prydwen

Fresh from the shower (3 minute maximum), gear stowed, Eva found Danse right outside the bunkroom. “Ready to begin your tour of the Prydwen?” he asked, “I know it’s a lot to take in, but better sooner than later.” He led her through the multiple decks, to the mess, the medbay, the quartermaster, records, rooms she immediately forgot the use of. He introduced her to everyone they passed, until her head was spinning. At last they made it to the very bottom of the airship.

  
“This is the storage area, and unofficial rec room,” he gestured at the stacks of crates and scattered chairs, littered with game pieces and empty bottles. “No one’s here right now; too busy on duty, but tonight it should get pretty fun if you want to come down then.” He paused, blinked. “And that’s about everything. Did you want to go back to the mess? Or the barracks? We’ve got a briefing first thing tomorrow.”

  
“Hmmmm... I was thinking I could use a little relaxation here first?” Eva smiled at him slowly. His neck bobbed as he swallowed hard, and she let her smile widen. “No one’s coming for a while, right?” He nodded, slowly backing away as she approached, until a crate hit him behind the knees. He overbalanced, and sat heavily. Eva gripped his chin, forcing his gaze upwards.

  
“Do you want this?” she said, “You only have to say no, and I’ll stop.” He nodded, then swallowed and whispered,” Yes… I do… please. Sir.” She released his chin, and unbuttoned her long blue jacket revealing her bare chest. She lifted one of his hands to her breast then leaned in, taking his lips in a hungry kiss. His hand began caressing slowly, then more boldly, catching her nipple between his fingers, making her inhale sharply. She leaned back to unzip his jumpsuit, stopping just below his navel. She slipped her hands inside, running over his chest and up his shoulders. She leaned up to nibble on his ear, then down his neck, amused at the flush on his face spreading downward under her ministrations. His hands reached around to grip her hips, pulling her hard against him. She could feel him hardening against her thigh, and her cunt throbbed in response. In return she gripped his ass and ground against him, drawing whimpers from the larger man. When she felt he was sufficiently teased, she pulled back. He tried to follow, but she pushed him down.

  
“Not so fast, there. I don’t want you coming so soon.” She smirked at his half swallowed whine. “If you take care of me, then I might let you have a turn. First, I want you to suck my tits.” She knelt over him and pushed them into his face. He stilled for a moment, but soon she felt his warm tongue playing over her breasts, teasing her nipples. One of his hands slipped around her back to steady her, but the other returned to caressing her chest. Soon, she was the one whimpering with pleasure as he sucked and licked, spreading flame that pooled low in her belly.

  
“Good boy, I might reward you after all,” she panted. She backed off his lap, then dropped her drawstring pants. He shivered, staring at her almost naked body hungrily. She unzipped his jumpsuit the rest of the way, pulling his erection free. Gently, she patted his cock, making him jerk at the sudden sensation. Smiling, she returned to his lap, hovering just above his yearning cock. His muscles were taught, visibly strained from not moving, not pushing up.

  
She gripped his face. “I am going to ride you until I come. Don’t even think of getting off yourself. Now, hold yourself steady,” she commanded. “Yes, sir,” He said, one hand on his cock, positioning it just below her wet cunt. She slid onto him slowly, savoring the feel of being stretched open. He gave out a guttural moan and tilted his head back, eyes closed.

  
“None of that. We don’t want to be interrupted,” she said as she raised herself up again, breathing hard. Again, the slow savoring fall. She rocked up and down, grinding her clit against his pelvis. She was so close now, the electricity in the pit of her stomach sparking all the way down her legs through her marrow. Pulling off of him, she buried her mouth in his shoulder and came, clutching at his arms.

  
“Don’t… think… I’m done… with you yet,” she said between gasps. “This time you may get your reward for doing your duty.” She lay on her back next to him, legs spread, dripping wet. “Now, I need you to fuck me.”

  
He complied, fitting his cock to her opening and pushing in. His hands were on her thighs, gripping with almost bruising strength, as he slid in and out. She grasped his jaw, directing the speed of his thrusts, making him whimper with almost thwarted need. She slid her thumb inside his mouth, stroking his tongue. “Good boy,” she whispered as her head filled with the hazy fuzz of the beginning of orgasm. “You may come now.” Two more slow strokes, and he was undone. She only had to touch her clit and she too was lost, both of them muffling their moans in the other’s flesh.

  
As they redonned their clothes, she winked at him. “Well, soldier, that was certainly some recreation. Maybe I’ll need you to help me relax again.” He flushed and fled the scene, afraid of his reactions to this stranger from the Commonwealth.


End file.
